1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of detecting X-rays, and an X-ray imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging systems project X-rays toward an object such as a human body and detect X-rays that have passed through the object, thereby acquiring an image of the internal structure of the object. X-ray technology is currently used for practical applications in the medical field, the industrial field, the science field, and the like. In particular, in the medical field, X-ray technology is used as a tool for diagnosing the health of a patient. Since an X-ray image of an anatomical structure of a human body is acquired by using X-ray technology, X-ray technology may contribute to ascertaining a pathological phenomenon, a disease, or an abnormal anatomical internal structure of a human body.